NanoNano
by maulaChan
Summary: sasuhina oneshot. Baca aja. Review oke.


Disclaimer : don't own Naruto

Warning: OOC-ness, Naru-saku bashing (dikit sich), miss typo

Enjoy

* * *

Message 4 U

* * *

Hinata kini sedang berada diperpustakaan, disana dia kebagian piket menjadi pustakawan sukarela. Saat dia sedang membereskan buku yang berserakan dimeja, seseorang menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan sebuah buku kepada Naruto. Naruto adalah cowoknya Hinata yang baru tiga bulan berpacaran. Tadinya dia berniat menyerahkan buku tersebut setelah jam jaganya selesai soalnya mereka khan janji untuk pulang bareng. Namun karena tidak ada yang berkunjung ke perpustakaan Hinata akhirnya berniat mencari Naruto lebih awal dari yang dijanjikan, gedung olahraga merupakan tempat pertama dia datangi namun tidak ada siapa-siapa, kemudian dia berlanjut mencari kesemua kelas digedung pertama. Maklum gedung sekolah mereka khan ada 2.

Satu-persatu kelas dia masuki, namun karena sifatnya yang tenang membuat semua gerak-geriknya tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Walaupun dia berjalan, tidak terdengar sama sekali langkah kaki, bahkan saat membuka pintu kelas sangaaaaat pelan sekali dan inilah kesalahannya yang terbesar. Saat dia bermaksud membuka pintu kelas berikutnya, tanpa disengaja dia melihat seseorang berambut duren sedang melakukan perbuatan layaknya suami-istri bersama seorang gadis berambut pink.

Seketika hal itu membuatnya terkejut, marah, kecewa namun yang terparah dia merasa sakit hati. Pacar yang sangat dipercayai tega melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Akhirnya Hinata berjalan dilorong-lorong kelas tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Dia berjalan dengan ekspresi kosong, satu-persatu airmatanya keluar untungnya sekolah sudah bubar lama sekali, jadinya hanya beberapa orang yang masih berada disekolah dan itupun sibuk dengan kegiatan club masing-masing.

Di taman belakang sekolah Hinata seharusnya merasakan kedamaian, namun yang ada hanya sedih campur marah. Dia berharap ini hanya mimpi, berkali-kali dia cubit tangannya namun tetap terasa sakit. Kemudian terdengar sebuah bunyi Sms, dia pun mengeluarkan Hp dari sakunya.

**Kamu dimana? pulang bareng yuk**

Naruto

Hinata pun menuliskan sebuah balasan kepada sipengirim

**Kita perlu bicara, temui aku dibelakang sekolah**

Hinata

Tidak lama seseorang bernama Naruto datang, Hinata tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Naruto dia masih memandangi hamparan baunga yang ditanam oleh klub Yamanaka. Naruto segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Hinata lalu memandang kearah hamparan bungan yang ada didepannya

"Kupikir kau ada diperpustakaan, ternyata ada disini" Naruto berusaha memulai percakapan namun tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata

"Mungkin kau sudah berubah seperti aku yang membenci buku ya?" naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan bergurau, tetapi gadis disebelahnya tetap tidak menoleh kearahnya. Dengan helaan napas, akhirnya Naruto pun membiarkan keheningan itu terus terjadi dengan berusaha menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya.

Dengan memegang erat buku dipangkuannya Hinata bersuara "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Lakukan apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto balik

"Kau berselingkuh dengan Sakura dibelakangku" Naruto terkejut dengan penuturan Hinata, namun dia berusaha tenang dan bertanya lebih jauh lagi

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Biar kuperjelas lagi, aku melihatmu dengan Sakura, Naruto! Disebuah kelas"

"Saat sedang mencarimu untuk memberikan buku yang dititipkan oleh kiba kepadaku, aku mencarimu disemua tempat, hingga aku menemukanmu dengan Sakura sedang . . . . . " Hinata berusaha meneruskan kalimatnya namun hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mengucapkan pengkhianatan Naruto terhadapnya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari orang sebelah Hinata

"Itu memang benar" Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, tidak ada sebuah penyangkalan dari mulut Naruto, hal ini membuat dirinya yakin bahwa itu bukan mimpi tetapi hal itu juga yang membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Sudah berapa lama kau melakukannya?" tanya Hinata

"Dua minggu yang lalu, tepat dihari kita memutuskan untuk jaga jarak" jawabnya

"Saat aku sedang berada dikelas sendirian berpikir mengenai hubungan kita, Sakura datang, dia menawarkan diri menjadi partner seksku, jujur aku bingung kenapa aku menerimanya 'tersenyum miris" seharusnya kutolak dari dulu!"

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto namun dia mengerti, dirinya hanyalah seseorang yang masuk secara tiba-tiba dalam hubungan akrab Naruto-Sakura

"Mungkin karena Sakura mencintaimu dan kaupun mencintainya, maka dari itu . . . . "

Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Mencintai! kau tahu aku mencintaimu, dan Sakura hanyalah teman sejak kecilku, tidak mungkin ada rasa cinta diantara kami berdua, Sakura sendiri sering memukul dan memarahiku, mana ada perbuatan yang menunjukkan dia mencintaiku, kupikir itu hanya hal bodoh yang . . . . "

"Tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang rela disentuh tubuhnya oleh seorang laki-laki jika dia tidak benar-benar mencintai lelaki tersebut" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan api kesedihan yang tergambar jelas dimatanya

Melihat Hinata dengan wajah sembab memang menyakitkan pada Naruto, dirinya sadar bahwa dia sudah menyakiti wanita yang selama ini sudah menjadi pacarnya. Dirinya berharap bisa memutar waktu dan berharap kejadian dengan Sakura tidak pernah terjadi. Namun dia sering bertanya dalam hati siapa sebenarnya gadis yang dia Cintai?

Sementara itu Hinata menyadari bahwa selamanya dia tidak akan mendapatkan hati Naruto, cinta pertamanya! Dia merasa bodoh bahwa laki-laki yang diam-diam dia cintai akan membalas rasa cintanya.

Selama beberapa saat terjadi kesunyian diantara mereka, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun hal itu tidaklah berlangsung lama saat salah seorang diantara keduanya mengeluarkan suara.

"Naruto, kurasa kita harus putus!"

_Yup_ kata tabu dalam sebuah hubungan pacaran akhirnya terucap juga dari mulut Hinata, Naruto sangat schock mendengarnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya kembali

"iya" _tidak kembalilah padaku_

Sebagai cowok, naruto jujur sangat menyukai Hinata, kepribadian yang baik, paras yang cantik juga pintar. semua lelaki pasti ingin berada diposisinya saat ini, namun hanya dengan kualitas itukah seseorang bisa menafsirkan perasaan cinta?. Dia juga menyadari bahwa akibat perbuatannya pasti membawa sakit pada hati Hinata. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Hinata demi kebaikan semuanya _  
_

"Hinata aku ingin berterima kasih atas semua yang kamu lakukan kepadaku selama ini namun juga aku harus meminta maaf bahwa aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang kau harapkan, mungkin masih ada lelaki yang lebih baik dari aku diluar sana" ucapnya sambil membungkuk kemudian beranjak pergi

Hinata segera berbalik dan menyadari bahwa Naruto telah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dirinya._ 'Bodoh'_ hal itulah yang dikatakan kepada dirinya sendiri, tadinya dia berharap naruto akan meminta maaf dan mereka akan kembali bersama, namun dia sadar bahwa kalaupun dia kembali hubungan mereka tidak akan berjalan seperti biasanya.

"Naruto bodoh" ucap Hinata tanpa berharap ada yang mendengar maupun menjawab

Kebodohan naruto yang menyebabkan Hinata sakit hati, kebodohan sakura yang membuatnya kehilangan seorang kekasih yang dicintainya dan kebodohannyalah yang membuat dia bisa mengalami kesemuaanya. Jikalau dia memutuskan untuk menunggunya diperpustakaan maka mereka tidak akan putus.

Menghela napas dia kembali lemas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dipohon, memikirkan semua hal itu ternyata membuatnya pusing dan lelah. Saat sedang duduk dia teringat dengan buku yang belum diserahkan kepada Naruto, Hinata menimbang-nimbang antara memberikan sekarang dan melihat kembali Naruto yang mungkin sekarang sedang bersama Sakura atau besok hari dimana dia juga harus melihat Naruto yang pastinya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Sakura. Kedua pilihan hanya akan membuatnya sama-sama sakit, namun akan lebih baik jika rasa sakit itu dikumpulkan dalam satu waktu sehingga esok harinya bisa memulai hari yang cerah.

Sehingga dengan pemikiran ala Hinata yang sederhana dia memutuskan untuk memberikan bukunya sekarang. Dia berjalan dengan menunduk dan berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak menetes, tetapi setiap langkah terasa sangat menyakitkan dan akhirnya.

"Bugh"

Dia jatuh diatas tubuh seseorang, tanpa melihat siempunya badan yang notabenenya seorang laki-laki hal itu terlihat jelas dari dadanya yang bidang, Hinata memegang kemeja depan sipemuda itu sembari menangis.

"Hiks, kumohon . . , hiks siapapun kamu . . . , hiks kupinjam bahumu sebentar!" lalu pecahlah tangis Hinata

Sipemuda kemudian bergerak untuk memilih posisi yang nyaman bagi mereka berdua kemudian melingkarkan tanganya pada tubuh Hinata.

Merasa mendapatkan kenyamanan tangis Hinata malah semakin besar, sipemuda kemudian mengusap-usap punggungnya Hinata sambil sesekali dia mencium kepalanya.

**Setelah beberapa menit**

Tangis Hinata akhirnya bisa berhenti, dia bermaksud untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang telah menjadi tempat menangis bahkan memberikan '_comfort' _ kepadanya. Namun baru juga dia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, terkejutlah Hinata melihat rambut hitam, kulit putih, mata hitam.

_'Oh, my god' _gak cuma dia dapat kejutan dari perselingkuhan NaruSaku tetapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke memeluk, memberikan 'comfort' kepada dirinya yang jelas-jelas gak sesuai dengan image Uchiha yang sok cool. Jadi dirinya bingung apa benar ini bukan dunia mimpi?

"Kau sudah tenang?" sebuah suara didepan Hinata membuyarkan lamunananya

Hinata mengangguk, teringat sesuatu bahwa dimana ada Sasuke disitu ada fansgirl seperti peribahasa dimana ada gula disitu ada semut. Hinata langsung berdiri celingak-celinguk kesana kemari kayak orang takut ketahuan nyontek.

"Dimana semutmu?" tanyanya pada uchiha

Yang ditanya cuma bengong gak ngerti

Hinata cepat-cepat mengeleng kepala menyadari kebodohanya.

"Maksudku dimana para fansmu?" tanyanya kembali

"Fans?" _ya ampun kok nanya balik_

"Iya fans, cewek-cewek yang suka mengerubungimu kayak gula, yang suka berteriak kalo kamu datang, juga suka ngikutin kemanapun kamu pergi!" ujarnya sambil teriak-teriak

"Emang ada yang kayak gituan?" _ya ampun ni cowok cakep-cakep kok bolot sich_

Sasuke berdiri lalu membersihkan celananya dari debu.

"jujur, nggak nyangka cewek lembut kayak kamu, nangisnya bisa kenceng juga! ngerepotin tau"

Wajah Hinata langsung semerah tomat matang tapi kata-katanya yang terakhir benar-benar membuatnya marah

"Kalo ngerepotin kenapa juga kamu enggak pergi?" ujarnya gak mau kalah

"Lho, yang memohon supaya aku gak pergi siapa?" tanyanya balik

Hinata teringat bahwa dialah yang memintanya supaya tidak pergi, kontan pipi Hinata memunculkan semburat merah. Secepat kilat Hinata menunduk malu.

Sicowok yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata cuma tersenyum.

"So, kenapa kamu tadi nangis?" tanyanya

Seketika emosi Hinata kembali berubah menjadi murung, wajah cerianya kini berubah menjadi sedih. Sasuke langsung menepuk jidat baru menyadari kebodohannya.

"Jadi, gimana kamu sama Naruto?" tanyanya lagi berusaha memperbaiki situasi tetapi malah memperburuk keadaan terbukti dengan Hinata yang nangis kencang dihadapannya

_'_Sasuke_ kapan sich kamu bakalan ngerti soal cewek'_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil merutuki keadaanya

Kembali lagi dech dirinya jadi tempat nangis Hinata, secara dia khan yang udah bikin nangis Hinata. Harus bertanggung jawa dong!.

* * *

Seorang cowok terlihat sedang berdiri digerbang sekolah, tidak lama seorang gadis berambut indigo berlari kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah tas.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" ujar si gadis

"Hn" jawaban singkat dari sipemuda

"Kau khan tidak perlu mengantarku pulang" Sasuke langsung berhenti dan memicingkan matanya, melihat reaksi Sasuke, Hinata langsung mengoreksi.

"Bu-bukan aku tidak suka, hanya saja aku tidak ingin merepotkamu, berkali-kali aku membuatmu repot, ucapan terima kasih aja kayaknya tidak cukup"

"direpotkan olehmu berkali-kali pun tak apa-apa bagiku" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum, yang dikasih senyum cuma tersenyum malu

Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti, Sasuke yang melihat Hinata berhenti tiba-tiba berusaha mencari tahu dengan mengarahkan pandangannya sesuai dengan arah mata Hinata. Dia terkejut melihat pemuda berambut kuning dan pasangannya yang berambut pink sedang berjalan berdua dengan sangat akrab layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Kini dirinya tahu sebab-musabab Hinata menangis. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke melingkarkan tanganya ke bahu cewek disebelahnya. Melihat sebuah tangan yang melingkarinya, Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke kemudian tersenyum

"Arigato"ujarnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan seringai ala uchiha

"Karena kau sudah merepotkanku berkali-kali bagaimana jika membalasnya dengan menjadi pacarku?"

"Apa ini sebuah pengakuan cinta?"

"Hmmm. . . . , mungkin"

Seorang wanita yang baru saja mengetahui bahwa pacarnya berselingkuh dan putus pasti akan was-was jika ada yang tiba-tiba memintanya jadi seorang pacar kurang dari sehari. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang dengan kasar melepaskan tangan sang uchiha dari bahunya lalu berjalan dengan cepat tanpa melihat kebelakang. Melihat Hinata yang sudah berjalan didepan, Sasuke dengan mudah menysulnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa menjawab?" yang direspon Hinata dengan berhenti tiba-tiba dan dengan nada marah dia berkata

"Uchiha, aku bukan salah satu penggemarmu, jadi jangan bodohi aku!"

"Kau memang bukan penggemarku, dan aku tak pernah memandangmu seperti itu, aku menyukaimu apa adanya"

Sebelum Hinata mampu merespon Sasuke melanjutkan kembali

"Aku menyukaimu lebih lama dari kau menyukai Naruto"

Hinata kali ini merasa yakin bahwa dia berada dalam dunia mimpi, baru putus dari Naruto, si Uchiha malah ngajak jadian. Gara-gara terlalu lama melamun tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Hinata. Kaget melihat jarak dekat antara Sasu-Hina, sicewek langsung mendorong sicowok sambil marah-marah.

"Apaan sich kamu?"

"Habis kamu bengong, kupikir minta dicium!" mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat dengan ekspresi marah, walaupun hatinya lumayan senang. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata pergi segera menyusulnya.

* * *

Sesampai depan rumah Hinata, keduanya berhenti, lalu saat Hinata ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke langsung memotong

"Mungkin pacaran denganku tidak terlalu menyenangkan seperti waktu pacaranmu dengan Naruto, tetapi aku berjanji untuk berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik buatmu dan tidak akan pernah selingkuh sebab bagiku kau sangat berharga. Jadi tolong pikirkan dengan baik tawaranku oke?"

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke benar-benar cuma bisa terpaku tidak bergerak sambil melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh, Sementara yang dilihat cuma tersenyum tipis menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya.

* * *

Hinata baru selesai mandi dan berpakaian, kini dia sedang berdiri didepan cermin besar, melihat bayangannya sendiri membuatnya teringat akan Naru-Saku. Hampir saja Hinata menangis kalau saja tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu. Muncullah seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang sambil membawa tas sekolahnya lengkap.

"Nee-chan ayo cepat, tou-san sudah menunggu dibawah, aku tidak mau terlambat!" ujarnya sambil menyeret-nyeret perempuan yang disebut nee-chan, yang diseret cuma pasrah menanggapi kelakuan adiknya.

Sekolah berjalan seperti biasa, namun pada saat jam makan siang tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk kekelas Hinata dan menghampirinya. Jelas hal ini membuat semua penghuni kelas terdiam karena kaget termasuk Naru-Saku. Semuanya bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Sasu-Hina?.

Melihat gelagat kelas yang berubah sunyi tidak membuat Sasuke berubah ciut, melainkan semakin agresif melancarkan serangan untuk membuktikan Hinata miliknya.

"Mana bentomu? Kita makan diatap sekolah yuk? Kau khan sudah janji hari ini kita makan bentomu" sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata

Hinata cuma mengeryitkan dahi sementara yang lain terkejut mendengarnya, dan dengan secepat kilat rumor pun tersiar diseluruh sekolah bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke adalah pasangan.

* * *

Hinata sedang berjalan dilorong-lorong sekolah kemudian dia melihat ada kerumunan disebuah kelas, merasa penasaran diapun mencoba mencari tahu dengan bertanya pada seorang yang terdekat dengan dirinya, tetapi bukan jawaban yang didapatnya melainkan sebuah dorongan untuk memasuki kerumunan tersebut. Ditengah-tengah kerumunan dia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri dan wajahnya menunjukkan kesan bosan lalu Sasuke menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Hinata langsung deg-degan, diapun dengan cepat memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. _'ya tuhan kenapa aku jadi deg-degan gini, mungkinkah . . . ' _

"Mu punya hubungan dengan Sasuke?" merasa ada yang bertanya padanya Hinata pun kembali sadar dan menoleh

"Haaaaaaah"

"Bukan hah, jawab! Kamu punya hubungan apa sama Sasuke?" tanya yang lain

"Sudah jelas kita pacaran khan" jawab Sasuke sambil melingkarkan lengannya kepinggang Hinata, yang dipeluk malah memerah

"Aku gak percaya, Hinata khan pacarnya Naruto masa pacaran juga sama Sasuke-sama!"

"Itu khan dulu, sekarang dia pacarku, iya khan Hinata!" sambil memegang dagu Hinata dan terjadilah ilustrasi seperti cerita novel dimana si pria memberikan pandangan penuh cinta sementara si wanita cuma bisa tambah merah.

"Kalo tidak percaya, aku akan memberikan buktinya!" sambil terus memandangi objek cintanya

Hinata yang bengong jelas merupakan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk melancarkan strategi pembukti bagi para fansnya, Hinata yang baru sadar ada sesuatu melekat dibibirnya langsung terbelalak, dan refleks mendorong Sasuke, namun Hinata kalah kuat dengan tenaga Sasuke yang ternyata sudah memegangi bagian belakang kepala Hinata dan memperdalam ciumannya. ciuman sasuke terasa sangat lembut dan manis, membuatnya jantungnya berdegup kencang, lututnya terasa lemas, Hinata menyadari dia bisa mempercayai sasuke. sasuke sendiri berusaha menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada Hinata, berharap bahwa dia akan menerimanya, makanya saat Hinata membalas ciumannya sasuke merasa senang dan terus memperdalam ciumannya. Selang 3 menit barulah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya kemudian tersenyum, Hinata pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Saat keduanya tersadar, mereka kaget melihat keadaan sekeliling yang begitu banyak tubuh bergelimpangan secara tidak wajar dengan darah mengucur dari hidung, akhirnya diketahui bahwa mereka sedang pingsan akibat kekurangan darah

The End

sangkyu

jangan lupa R.E.V.I.E.W


End file.
